All Around Me
by Anime's Girl
Summary: It was under a rainy night...we were soaked from it. After a moment of talking our lips met in pure bliss.  The first kiss in our relationship.


Anime's Girl: Here is the one shot I promised. Sorry it's taken me so damn long. I got a lot of stuff on mind right now. I'm starting High School in about 2 weeks and I won't have a lot time to write anymore. I took an extra class instead of taking study hall which would've helped me a lot and gave me some extra time to write but no. It's not that I hate you guys either for making you suffer.

Anyways I hope you enjoy this Harry Potter one shot of mine. I hope it makes some people want to cry.

Dislcaimer: I do not own Harry Potter..that honor and glory goes to the great J.K Rowling! I do not own Flyleaf either or this song.

I promised myself, I wouldn't let tears fall down my face. I promised him and everyone else around me. I had even promised him the last time I saw my lover alive.

One hand gripped a thorny rose and my other hand was on my slightly swollen belly.

I grip the rose hard letting my hand bleed as I watch people mourn for the loss of him. My lover who was being mourned for as they prepared to send his casket into the cold cruel dirt below.

Prayers were said and things were spoken about his life. Not once was I metioned...not surprising that it was our relationship was in pure secrecy.

During the war we created a relationship in the mist of battle. I can remember the first night we kissed. We promised to meet in secret...abandoning our duties for the night.

It was under a rainy night...we were soaked from it. After a moment of talking our lips met in pure bliss. The first kiss in our relationship.

_**My hands are searching for you**_

_**My arms are outstretched towards you**_

_**I feel you on my fingertips**_

_**My tongue dances behind my lips for you**_

_**This fire rising through my being**_

_**Burning I'm not used to seeing you**_

_**I'm alive, I'm alive**_

The night the changed everything between us. It changed everything..the war no longer mattered to us. Nothing mattered. After our kiss I rested my head on his shoulder wishing the war would end so that we could be together.

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

_**My hands float up above me**_

_**And you whisper you love me**_

_**And I begin to fade**_

_**Into our secret place**_

We continued to meet in secrecy and then finally one night..without any doubt in my mind I gave myself to him freely under the war torn battle sky.

_**The music makes me sway**_

_**The angels singing say we are alone with you**_

_**I am alone and they are too with you**_

_**I'm alive, I'm alive**_

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

_**And so I cry**_

_**The light is white**_

_**And I see you**_

_**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**_

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

Then when I felt life couldn't get any better or worse whichever you prefer in a war torn country..I found out I was pregnant shortly after giving myself to him.

I felt my heart soar when I heard the news of this and could not wait to tell my lover the news.

But the day never came and before I knew it I was kneeling down in front of his bleeding body. My comrads told me to remove myself from him but I couldn't...I had no strength anymore. My lover touched my face for the last time wiping the tears from eyes and then without a warning his grey eyes began to close and all I could do was continue to sob as his last breath left his body.

_**Take my hand**_

_**I give it to you**_

_**Now you owe me**_

_**All I am**_

_**You said you would never leave me**_

_**I believe you**_

_**I believe**_

So now I am here...waiting for them to lower the casket nearly 5 months after the war. My black maternity blouse hiding my abdomen slightly...though you could still clearly see I was pregnant. My hand on it whispering to my unborn child.

_"Baby...I'm sorry you won't be able to snuggle into your daddy's arms at night"_

_"Baby...I'm sorry you won't be able to walk into his arms as you take your first steps." _

_"Baby...I'm sorry you won't get to hear your daddy's voice when he reads to you"_

_"Baby...I'm sorry you won't get to see him smile and take your picture on your first day of school" _

_"Baby...I'm sorry your daddy won't be there when you graduate Hogwarts."_

_"Baby...I'm sorry your daddy won't be there to wish you luck as you leave out for the world" _

_"Baby..I'm sorry your daddy won't walk you down the aisle or give you comfort as you take the biggest step of your life.."_

_"Finally...I'm sorry that you won't be able see the smile on his face as you bring into the world his first set of grandkids." _

I looked at the casket as it was being lowered into the ground. I threw the thorny rose into the ground landing on the casket.

I watched them cover up the casket filling the earth around it with dirt leaving a mound of it after they were done.

I let his name escape my lips as I let one tear fall down my face.

"Draco..." I whispered before departing.

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healed**_

Anime's Girl: How did you like that for a one shot?! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I wants lots of reviews! This was the one shot I was dying to get up and now it's up! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
